


Tendou gets hurt?? :0

by milkandleafs



Series: Hinata & Ushiten <3 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandleafs/pseuds/milkandleafs
Summary: Tendou gets hurt :0. Ushijima worries and Hinata bonds with Shiratorizawa??
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Hinata & Ushiten <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853149
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	Tendou gets hurt?? :0

It feels like slow motion when it happens. The so-called Guess Monster jumps sideways in an attempt to block Asahi-san’s spike. The spike had ripped through his block and slammed down on Shiratorizawa’s side of the court, but before Karasuno can celebrate their small victory, they hear a sickening pop and a subsequent shriek of pain. Hinata turned his head to see what had happened and saw Tendou Satori on the floor gritting his teeth and clutching his arm in pain. It seemed as if he had landed on his shoulder after his nearly horizontal block and injured it.

A call of “Satori!” shook Hinata out of the stupor he was in as he watched Ushijima rush to the blocker’s side.

“Are you ok?? What happened?” Ushijima’s tone was softer now, his questions aimed at the boy grimacing in pain on the floor. However, it seemed as if Tendou couldn’t even hear him because instead of answering the questions, he used his good arm to reach for Ushijima’s face. The name Wakatoshi was whispered repeatedly in Tendou’s strained voice. “Ok, ok, Tendou don’t worry we’re gonna get you to the hospital. They’re gonna take good care of you and I’ll come to visit right after the game, I promise.” With these words, Ushiwaka gently folded the injured arm across his body and picked up Tendou to carry him over to the side of the court.

Hinata could no longer pick up any words in their hushed conversation, but even from across the court, he could see the tears running down Tendou’s face and his shaking hand grabbing tightly onto Ushijima’s.

Eventually, Shiratorizawa’s assistant coach came over to tell them that the plans were made and that he would take Tendou to the hospital. Now, Hinata wasn’t all that skilled in reading lips, but he could see the murmured “I love you” they whispered to each other. Ushijima pressed a kiss to his temple, then his lips, and reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriend(?).

Looking slightly shaken, Ushijima returned to the court. He gathered his team around him, likely to strategize a way to make up for the lack of guess-blocks. Even after Shiratorizawa broke their huddle, Hinata saw that the team was still visibly upset over Tendou’s injury. The starting first year, in particular, looked close to tears.

Hinata shook off the feeling of seeing Tendou badly injured and prepared himself for his next play.

After a long battle, Karasuno finally took a 2 point lead and defeated the powerhouse school. To Hinata’s surprise, however, the Shiratorizawa players seemed less disappointed than their own fans. After stretching out a little, Ushijima and some of the other players from the team appeared as if they were leaving separately from the bus, likely to see Tendou. For reasons unknown, Hinata found himself stiffly approaching them.

When Ushiwaka asked him what he wanted, he asked if he could go with them to visit Tendou. The other players looked confused, but since Ushijima said he didn’t care, they didn’t particularly care either.

After an incredibly awkward train ride, the group of boys was finally outside the hospital, waiting for Tendou to be discharged. After about an hour of uncomfortable silence, they finally saw the red-haired boy.

“Oh wow~ did you all come to see little old me? I’m blushing~” Tendou’s arm was in a sling as he sauntered up to the group. “Hey! What’s Shrimpy doing here? Haha, did you want to see your senpai looking all better?”

At his words, Hinata looked up and grinned. “I’m glad you’re feeling better Tendou-san!” Tendou matched his grin and help up his working hand for a high five.

Hinata snuck a glance at Ushijima, who seemed to be sporting a frown… no, it was more like a pout. Tendou turned around and hugged him, minding the sling his arm was in. Tendou said “Hey, Wakatoshi! I saw the final set, you guys did great!” and planted a fat kiss on his mouth. Ushijima couldn’t even pretend he didn’t enjoy it and even wore a small smile when he pulled away.

“And you brought the whole team with you too! Hey Semisemi, Bowl Cut 1, and Bowl Cut 2!” Their pinch server looked positively murderous at the nickname, and so did the starting setter, but the mini-ace bawled and nearly threw himself at the redhead.

“Tendou-senpai! I was so worried!” The first year continued to cry into his chest, Tendou awkwardly patting him with his uninjured arm.

When the hysterics finally stopped, Ushijima spoke. “My mom said she would make dinner to whoever wanted to come over. She also says congrats on making it to nationals, Hinata Shoyo. The invitation is extended to you as well.” Hinata grinned and followed the boys to Ushijima’s house where he had a lovely sleepover with the Shiratorizawa boys.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt [@milkandleafs](https://twitter.com/milkandleafs?s=20)


End file.
